What Lies in Ikebukuro
by The-Fangirls-Umbrella
Summary: Two years ago, Momoka Takashi moved to Ikebukuro in hopes of finding a better life for themselves. That year, they met the runaway girl who called herself Koneko Nakamura. In the midst of gangs and supernatural people, add a certain information broker chasing after Neko and the toughest man in Ikebukuro making Mo feel feelings they've never had before, and that's the story.


**#1**

 _ **Last Break**_

 **Really, sometimes I** wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't overheard those two boys walking down the streets that one night. It wasn't even that long ago, but a lot can happen in a whole twenty-four hours. I, of all people, know that best.

It was just a usual day in Ikebukuro, at least for me. By noon, I had broken three noses and kicked six groins. The reason behind each and every one was simple: I hate being called out on my shortness. It's the second biggest thing I hate. The first? People commenting on my name. That was another reason for all the violence.

In the morning I had been running late for my job at the local anime and manga store I work for, so I had resorted to buying coffee on my way to the store instead of making it myself. I usually hate food made by other people unless I can just buy it at the store and unfreeze it in a microwave later. But there was always one shop that didn't mess up my order and had decent enough coffee. Sadly, I hadn't learned about their new employee. After ordered my usual French roast with two shots of espresso, half-of-a-cup of milk, and three tablespoons of sugar, I sat down at one of the empty tables and waited while yawning. My smartphone dinged with a text and I dug around in my backpack to find it.

 **Momoka Takashi:** _Are you going to be able to get to work on time? You overslept again._

I sighed before typing back a quick response. Having your best (and only) friend as your roommate could get pesky at times.

 **Me:** _I'll be fine. Had a late job last night. Don't worry about me and don't wait up for me tonight. Another late job._

 **Momoka Takasi:** _The more you tell to not worry, the more I have reason to worry more._

I shook my head before stuffing the phone back into my bag then started adjusting my scarf some out of nervous habit. Spring was about to start soon, and some could even say it already had. I wondered if I could really give up the thin and flimsy thing, if not for the uncomfortable itch it gave my neck but for the dark green coloring to the fabric that would surely become a problem once spring really started to hit. Could I do it? Could I really show what the scarf hid? Would I finally be able to let go of that fear? I shook my head as if answering myself. Strands of hair fell in my face almost like a curtain, so I started pulling my honey blonde strands into a ponytail.

 _Nah, not a chance._

"I've got an order for a French roast for Koneko!" I heard one of the baristas call out as I was tightening my ponytail. As I grabbed my bag and stood up from my seat, I opened my mouth to call out it was mine before the man rudely assumed I needed coaxing to speak up. "Here kitty kitty, here kitty kitty!" He called out. I felt the back of my neck heat up as I stalked over to the bar. "Ah, here's the _little_ kit―" One hand snatched the coffee while the other slammed into his nose.

Somedays, I really hate having to deal with this kind of shit.

Later on, more guys would comment on my height or the sweater I was wearing (it was cream with a huge doodle of a cartoon black cat in the center of it) as I walked to work. I switched between punching and kicking as I felt like it. Somewhere along the way, I passed Shizuo to see him beating up some other poor sap. Probably just looked at him the wrong way or made the wrong kind of comment. I didn't blame Shizuo though; people were assholes, most of the time.

By the time I had made it to work, three noses had been broken and four groins had been smashed into oblivion by my right sneaker.

"Rough walk on the way here, Nakamura?" Boss asked me, looking up from his waiting spot in front of the checkout counter as I walked in.

The shop I worked at (a hole-in-the-wall anime and manga shop called Naomi's Haven, named after Boss' late wife) was small, with all the walls covered in merchandise and DVD sets for anime and three rows of bookshelves holding all the manga that each could. The checkout counter was on your right when you walked in the doors that was centered in between two display windows, the cash register and computer monitor covered by whatever new cardboard cutout was being displayed with the random "limited time only" merchandise we had up for sale. The shop was small and cozy, reeking of plastic wrapping and new books, with only a stool for me to sit on behind the counter. It was the dream job, especially with it only being Boss and me after Boss fired the last obnoxiously sexist and narcissistic douchebag employee, this one being named (ever so creatively) Haku. I hated Haku from the minute he was introduced into the writer's mind to me.

I sighed while making my way around to behind the counter, setting my coffee on my stool and my bag in the cubby underneath the cash register. Standing up, I raised my eyebrows at Boss before he pushed forward the usual cat headband I had to wear for work. Every other day the animal ears or hat would change, but that was as far as wearing any kind of costume or cosplay would go for me, thankfully.

"You have no idea," I finally answered Boss as I slipped on the headband and got rid of my ponytail, my layered hair falling down to graze my shoulders and get caught a little in my scarf.

"How many poor souls crossed Ikebukuro's toughest girl path in the wrong way?" He teased while starting to walk back to his office.

I sighed while testing out the ancient cash register to make sure it was still working. I learned from the moment I started this job that this register was so old that it would be any day before it was busted for good. Boss called it vintage and had its charm and refused to replace it until it gave its final ring. "I told you not to call me that; it makes me sound like I'm Shizuo's girl or something." The money tray popped out, emptied from Boss cleaning it out the night before. "And it was seven this time."

Boss whistled as he leaned out his doorway to smirk at me as I picked up my coffee to take a sip, sitting down on my stool slowly to make sure my old black skater skirt didn't fly up or anything. "New record. And hey." I paused right before taking a sip and nodded for him to go on. "Haven't you ever thought of getting with Shizuo? You two would be pretty cute together."

I narrowed my eyes at him while crossing my legs in a more comfortable manner. "I have my hammer in my backpack."

"I know you do," he called back before disappearing into his office with pull of his door shut.

The jingle of the bell from the door made me set my coffee down and turn to beam at the customer. "Hi, and welcome to Naomi's Haven! Please feel free to pick out anything you'd like to look at and ask me any questions that you have."

 **The walk home** wasn't bad, just tiring. My feet ached from having to hover so few people for so long just because they thought Naomi's was one of the maid cafe-shops where I would do whatever, beckon and call. I was almost fired, again, for Boss coming out to find me dragging two guys outside to beat the shit out of him for him trying to paw at my breasts. Boss finally compromised with them that he wouldn't call the police or spread bad word about them if they let me kick them in the groin once. Easy to say, the wusses took my sneaker to their blue-jean sitters with teary eyes and runny noses.

I love my day job, for sure, but I really do prefer my night job.

Just as I was thinking of the damn night job, my phone buzzed in my back pocket. I had changed out of my skirt and into a comfy pair of jean shorts that long enough to show from beneath my sweater with a pair of black tights underneath the shorts. Pulling out my phone, I clicked it on to find a text message from Mo.

 **Momoka Takashi:** _Your next job is at 1805 Main Street just outside of Ikebukuro. It's apartment building that you can't miss. Room 25Q_

 **Me:** _Damn, how tall is this place?_

 **Momoka Takashi:** _Only seven stories. It's just very big with how wide and long. Not too high._

 **Me:** _And this place isn't the same place that Celty keeps warning us about with that underground information broker Izaya, right?_

 **Momoka Takashi:** _You honestly believe I would send you to someone that Celty doesn't trust?_

 **Me:** _After a day like this one, I can barely remember my cat's name._

 **Momoka Takashi:** _Luna. And get home soon enough and we can go out for Russian sushi._

 **Me:** _Hell yeah!_

I looked up from my phone finally to see I was almost halfway home. It wasn't too late yet, but the sun was getting close to setting. In a couple of days, students would be going back to school and I would be back to same old thing, nothing having changed in the first place.

"Is there anyone else I should be avoiding?" I overhead a boy's voice ask, his soft and hesitant tone snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see a boy with black hair and bluish-gray eyes pass me by. _Avoid?_ I wondered. _Is he asking me?_ He wasn't talking to me, I realized with a wave of embarrassment. He was talking to his blond friend with piercings, the one he was facing to while he talked. It took me a minute and couple of steps before I realized who the blond kid was.

Masaomi Kida. Hell, I hadn't since the kid in ages!

"Hey, Kida!" I called before spinning around running towards them. Masaomi, or Kida, as I like to call him, turned around with a smile and waved.

"Hey, Koneko!" He yelled back, still holding up his hand even when I reached him and his friend. It took me a second before I realized he was wanting a high-five.

Slapping his hand with mine, I turned to his friend and offered a hand. _Damn,_ I cursed in my head. _Even high schoolers are taller than me, even if this one is only by an inch at most._ Then again, being 5'4" makes almost everyone taller than you. "Hi, my name's Koneko Nakamura." I introduced myself politely as possible. The kid smiled back as we dropped hands.

"Hello, I'm Mikado Ryuugamine. I just moved here from my and Masaomi's hometown and will be starting Raira Academy in a few days with Masaomi. Do you happen go to school with Masaomi, too?"

The weight of the day simply burst like a bubble as I couldn't help but start laugh loudly just as Kida started to, too. "Nah dude," Kida explained for me as I kept laughing my ass off, my arms clutching as my sides as I bent over. _Me?! Still in school?! And with Masaomi! Mother. Freaking. Priceless._ "Neko here is nineteen! She didn't even finish high school from what I've heard. Nobody knows, though, from how all mysterious lady she is." Kida wiggled his fingers at me as if casting a spell to make the mystery of me become clearer. It only made me laugh harder. "Rumor has it that she's totally like that Shizuo guy I told you about earlier, but hella better at keeping her anger and strength issues in check."

"You know," I managed out as I stood up, wiping my eyes while catching my breath. "You should know better than to believe rumours, Kida. I've heard quite the dirt on you too." Before he could get the wrong idea of what I was getting at, I punched him in the shoulder playfully while winking at Mikado. "Somebody's been known to be Mister Player-Player over here, if you know what I mean."

"Oh sweet Neko, how you flatter me!" Kida cried in his usual dramatic way, making a move to kneel in front of me before I pushed him back playfully. I felt bad though, for the fearful look he had given me as if I would rat him for his past in front of a childhood friend who obviously knew nothing of what Kida had been up, just like no one knew what was in the life behind me.

Poor Mikado's cheeks pinkened before he bowed before me. "I'm so sorry Ms. Nakamura! I didn't realize and must've just assumed do to your hei―"

"I'm short and know it." I interrupted him. "Five foot and four inches is something people like to point out, especially when you've been this height for as long as I have. Don't bring it up again and we won't have a problem." I glared at Kida before gesturing to my backpack with my thumb. "I have a hammer in here that I really like to use when people really piss me off. Either of you make another stab or anything like that about my height, and you'll see why Kida was probably just about to tell you not exactly avoid, but definitely not piss me off.

"I overheard you asking Kida here about who to avoid and why." I explained when both boys' jaws dropped and eyes widened. "Knowing that he knows my reputation to beat up douchebags and idiots and that, hell, he knows me personally, I didn't doubt in my mind for one second that he would ever leave me out of that list. Probably said Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara first though, along with the gangs, because at least I have some control and I'm not known for screwing with people's lives. Am I right or am I right, Kida?"

"Correct as always, my sweetest Koneko!" Kida flirted, bowing to me before standing back up with the biggest shit-eating grin I've seen on him since I admitted that if I was his age and we knew each other better, I wouldn't mind letting him kiss me once or twice. Really that was just to boost his ego when he had been so down in the dumps, but throwing kids bones was something I was little less known for. "Although it was a pleasure as always to see your beautiful face, we must get out so I can show dearest Mikado here more of the city. Later!"

I smiled as he threw an around Mikado's shoulders before dragging him off. Mikado turned his head around for a second to wave goodbye to me while calling, "Sorry again Ms. Nakamura! I guess I'll see you later!"

"It's just Koneko or even Neko! See you two soon!" I called back, waving until they were out of sight. Turning back around, I shoved my hands in my pockets and kept on my way to home. Home with Momoka, Russian sushi, and later on, a cat burglary and spray paint.

 **Dinner was a** blur just as much as getting home. Mo was at their computer, typing away on something, while I had banged in all tired and starving. Luna, my black cat, pounced on my foot the moment I walked in. Hammer, my turtle, was sitting on Mo's desk tucked away in his shell and probably taking a nap.

Momoka Takashi, or Mo as I call them, is my absolute best and only friend in world. Mo had met me when I been posting ads all around Ikebukuro for a roommate. Turns out they were looking for one too, and already had a place. They were open to any pets or possible nuisances I might bring along, with on only condition: I had to be okay with Mo being an agender person and respect them preferring the pronoun they. "Listen, Mo," I had told them over sushi that Simon had offered half-off for our new friendship and roommate-ship. "I could honestly care less if you identified as being a cactus who was attracted to wet socks. Just don't make fun of my height or my name and don't be too nosy with my past and we'll be cool." They had agreed immediately, and thus began our friendship and partnership.

Mo stood at 5'7" and had a soft tan to their skin. They had a short and choppy haircut that was like a pixie cut done by a madman (I may have had to help and gotten frustrated) that was a mess of various shades of purples and blues. We were polar opposites in almost every single way. While I worked in a store for otakus in a skirt and animal ear headbands, they would go to work at a salon to do hair and makeup while in stained tee shirts, zipper-up hoodies, and baggy jeans with sneakers.

"Good day?" Mo asked while I picked Luna up and cuddled her in my arms while she squirmed like the rascal she is.

"Good is one way to describe beating up nine people before noon." I laughed, my cat making me feel like I had no reason to be upset when such a beauty was in my arms. "You know, for a someone who really hates being teased for my name, I really do love cats."

"I've come to notice after living with you since we were seventeen." Mo responded, making some final clicks and typing something fast before turning off their computer monitor and twirling around in their spinny chair to smile at me and Luna. "She's been waiting for you all day by the door, you know."

"Like she doesn't every day." I sassed back, walking out of the small living area to our shared room to set Luna down on in her little bed. Dropping my backpack, I picked up my messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Hey, what time is it?" I called out to Mo as I started to pull on my flats.

"Ten o'clock!" They called back.

"SHIT!" I screamed back, throwing my flats across the room before running to my side of the closet and tearing through it. _Gotta find it, gotta find it, gotta find it and go, find it and go, c'mon c'mon C'MON I'VE GOTTA GO THE HELL TO WORK_.

"What what what!" I heard Mo call out before they dashed the room and burst in to find me pulling on my work hoodie over my tee shirt. "Oh." They sighed before leaning against the door. I adjusted my black pullover hoodie before tightening the belt on my cargo pants. Finally, I pulled on my signature black wig streaked with white stripes. "You're just late for the job. I thought something really happened."

"Hey," I snapped while I pulled up my scratchy scarf to cover right over my nose, almost like a bandana. "I believe it's my cat burglary that helps pay these bills."

"This is true." The agreed before walking over to help fix my scarf into place while I tightened it. "Need the rubber band again?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." My voice was deeper and muffled through the thickness of the scarf material. "Know where my contacts are?"

They dug into their jacket pocket before handing me the contact case. I grinned underneath my mask before turning around to stick the green cat-eye contacts. "Want me to do your makeup this time? They're starting to theorize about the contacts and wig."

"Theorize?" I laughed mockingly as I blinked through the eye drops. "Those bastards could write ten-page reports of my burglaries and still never get anything on me. The day they figure me out is a day I won't live to see."

"You know, cockiness is seen as a terrible personality trait." Mo commented dryly before handing me my work backpack. I yanked it open to see my usual tools: hammer, spray paint, gloves, crowbar, butcher's knife, and sand drill.

"Yeah, but you love me." I looked up to smile at them. "If you of all people can handle me, then I at least have some hope." Winking while they rolled their eyes at me, I walked past them and out of the room to find Hammer still sleeping on Mo's desk. I picked up the small turtle to kiss the back of his shell before setting him back down softly. Luna bounded out of the bedroom to pounce on my feet as Mo trailed behind the cat. Scooping Luna up in my arms again, I ignored her digging her claws into my sleeve to latch herself onto me as I walked to Mo.

"Be safe," they mumbled a little as I nudged my forehead into their shoulder. They patted my head before prying Luna off me and holding my cat affectionately. "Celty should be waiting for you in the parking garage down the street. I wouldn't want to keep her waiting for too long."

"Yeah, yeah. Later, Mo." I called out as I opened the door, hopped over the railing that was meant to prevent people from falling down the third story height, and plunged the ground, my feet hitting the ground running.


End file.
